The Fifth Color
by Robert Teague
Summary: While on a family camping trip after the Lowardian invasion, Kim finds something that will change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Fifth Color

by Robert Teague

This story is intended for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know. rteague (at) bellsouth (dot) net

Author's Note:

This plot bunny bit me right after I finished "Tears of a Jinx", and wouldn't let me alone. It has nothing to do with the "Jinxed" or "Green Glory" series.

It was August after the graduation of Middleton High School's latest senior class, which included teen hero Kim Possible and her boyfriend/partner Ron Stoppable. The cleanup after the Lowardian invasion was nearly complete, except for the restoration of damaged buildings.

Kim and Ron had been as busy as anyone, helping with the cleanup while Mr. Dr. Possible supervised the help donated by the Space Center, and Mrs. Dr. Possible performed brain surgery on those needing it from injuries suffered from the attack. Otherwise she helped around the hospital where she was needed.

James and Anne Possible, their daughter Kim, and twin sons Jim and Tim were driving in the mountains near Go City. They had decided to take a family camping trip for the weekend, and get away from the stress Middleton was currently undergoing. Ron had twisted his ankle on some broken bricks, and was at home recovering.

"There's the turnoff for the campgrounds," said Anne, pointing to the right, where a sign marked the exit.

"Roger that," said James, smoothly turning onto the rougher two-lane road. The family car followed the road for a couple of miles until it ended at an opening in a wooded log fence. Over the opening was a sign: "Welcome to Let's Go Camping!"

Kim winced at the bad pun.

At the office they got directions to their designated camping spot, and drove up the hill to it. They had requested one that was as isolated as possible, since they had been dealing with a lot of people, and wanted some alone time.

As it turned out, their spot was the highest on the hill. Getting out they surveyed the area. Trees and bushes concealed them from the lower camping spots, and the view to the west was very nice. The hill went on up above them.

James opened the trunk. "Kimmie-cub, could you give me a hand with this?"

"Sure dad," said Kim, coming over to him. Surrounded by camping equipment was a white cube about eighteen inches on a side, with handles at the ends. They each grabbed a handle, and with a grunt lifted it from the trunk. Kim estimated it weighed about sixty pounds.

They took it over to a wide area that was clearly for tents and campers, and set it down.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"A collapsible astronaut habitat for the manned Mars mission," he replied, "Drs. Porter and Renton developed it. It's been fully tested in the lab, but this will be the first field test. Everyone stand back."

At a safe distance he pulled a remote from his shirt pocket and pressed a green button. There was a double chirp, and the habitat began unfolding. It took about ten minutes, but in the end there stood a small house about twenty feet by twenty feet, and seven feet tall. He went over and hooked up the campsite's water and electricity. Checking the remote he saw a green light was steady.

"Everything's A-Ok!" he announced. Let's go in and see where we can put our food and things." His family followed him over to the house. He opened the outer door and locked it open. "We don't need the airlock, so this hatch can stay open," he explained.

The inside was a model of efficiency. Just inside the hatch was the habitat's largest room. To the right was a control console, and to the left a living area with comfortable looking seats. Past the console was the kitchen/dining area, and past that to the right was a walk-in closet and to the left the bathroom. At the back was the bedroom with six bunk beds.

"It will be a bit crowded with five of us, but we should be okay," he commented.

"Now THIS is what I call camping!" said Kim, "Lots better than some places I've spent the night."

"James, how is this possible?" asked Anne, looking around in wonder.

"Oh, it uses Hephaestus Project technology," he answered. At the looks on everyone's faces he added, "Don't worry. 'Open' and 'Collapsed' are the only two forms the habitat has."

They all helped bring in the food and personal items and got them squared away. "Don't forget to get everything brought in back out before I collapse the habitat. It wouldn't be a good thing if that happened."

"Hicka-bicka-boo?" asked Tim.

"Hoo-sha!" answered Jim.

The Tweebs got their backpacks and decided to look for Bigfoot. They showed their mom they had their cell phones with them, and promised to be back for dinner. After they left, James showed Anne how they could be tracked with the habitat's control console locking in to their GPS signal. Wade had given him the frequency of the Kimmunicator's tracker, so it had been added as well.

Kim went outside and wandered around for a while, enjoying the unusual sensation of being somewhere without the pressure of a mission. She studied the trees and flowers, and caught an occasional glimpse of the local wildlife. She heard nothing but natural sounds around her. Her course took her up the hill, in an unconscious answer to the challenge of going that way.

Finally she sat down under a large oak, and called Ron on her wrist Kimmunicator.

"Hey, Kimbo! How's the trip going?" he asked when the connection was made.

"We're here and set up," she answered, "Wish you were here. Nice and relaxing."

"Well, I'm relaxing too. My ankle is still too swollen to stand on, so I'm in front of the TV, practicing Zombie Mayhem. Felix is coming over later," he said with a grin.

"Well, you two Zombie Masters have fun. I'm gonna enjoy some much needed rest," she answered.

"You do that, KP. Miss you," he said.

"Miss you too, Ron. But we'll be home in a few days. Love you! Bye!"

"Bye! Love you!" the screen went dark.

Kim lay in the shade of the oak, protected from the heat of the August sun, and thought about Ron, and how she had discovered her love for him. These thoughts ran through her head until she dozed off.

kpkpkp

The beep of her Kimmunicator woke her, and she found her mom on the other end. "Kim dear, it's just about time for dinner. Hot dogs over an open fire"  
"Okay, be there in a few," she answered, and logged off. Standing up she discovered her nap had lasted several hours. The sun had set, the last orange-red rays fading away, while stars stood out in the east, through the trees.

A desire to see the stars clearly grew in her heart, so she turned up the hill toward the treeless space at the top.

Once there she was surprised to find Go City spread out in all its glory below her. In the rapidly gathering dark she could make out what she thought might be Go Mountain, home of the villain Aviarius, still bathed in the last light of day. On its own island she saw a blocky building she knew was the Go Tower, headquarters of Team Go.

As she turned toward the campsite she resolved to return later with binoculars, and take a better look.

kpkpkp

Sitting around the campfire with her family was fun, even though she burned three hot dogs before her mom took over and cooked them for her. After everybody had been so busy for the last couple of months, it was nice to reconnect with her family, and spend some actual quality time with them.

They sang a few songs, and told some ghost stories. The Tweebs had built a telescope they claimed had advanced tech to compensate for air turbulence, and wanted to try it out. As Jim, Tim, and her parents oohhed and ahhed at the clean sight of the planets, Kim turned once more to the top of the hill. She wanted to get a better look at Go City from her vantage point.

Using Wade's advanced binoculars, Kim surveyed the city she and Ron had visited only a few times. Go Tower was dark and quiet, but the Super Bueno Nacho managed by Hego was bright and busy.

Finally she decided she'd seen all she wanted to, and put the binoculars away. She stood up and stretched, and noticed something odd.

A cluster of boulders half-buried some twenty yards down slope had a spot that was glowing a soft white. Curiosity piqued, she made her way down to it. A rock the size of a baseball lay on a flat spot of stone. It was glowing a soft, even white. She quickly used her Kimmunicator's sensors to check for radioactivity, but found nothing.

Deciding it was safe, she picked it up. It was lighter than she thought it would be, like holding a snowball, except it wasn't cold. the glow was pretty, a pure white unlike anything she'd ever seen before.

She reached for her Kimmunicator to call Wade for more advanced scans, but never got that far. The white glow suddenly ran quickly up her arm. As the glow advanced, the rock slowly dissolved. She opened her hand and drop the rock, but it was gone, and the glow surrounded her completely.

Suddenly feeling weak, she sat down heavily, and realized her vision was graying out. As she lost consciousness, she managed to do something she'd never done before; hit the panic button on the Kimmunicator.

She fell back against the ground, out, and the white glow brightened for a moment, then vanished. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kim woke up quickly, but realized she wasn't where she had fallen. Her GJ training kicked in, and she kept her eyes closed as she surveyed her surroundings with her other senses.

She was in bed, lying on her back, but wasn't restrained. A beeping machine was to her right, and an antiseptic smell was very strong. She heard the breathing of someone to her left, and a crinkle of paper as they turned a page in a book or magazine.

Hospital, she quickly decided, and opened her eyes. Her mom was sitting and reading an old paperback book.

"Mom?" she said.

"Kimmie?" responded her mother, dropping the book, "How do you feel?"

Kim considered the question. "Hungry."

"Well, to anticipate your questions, you're in Go City General, and you've been unconscious for about twelve hours," said her mom. "It's seven A.M.."

"Okay... so what happened?" asked Kim.

"We were hoping you could tell us. We got your panic signal, and followed it to where you were. We found you lying there, out cold, but no injury or signs of attack," replied Anne.

"No, I wasn't attacked," answered Kim, and proceeded to tell her mother what had happened.

"Well, that gives me a better idea of what to look for," Said her mom. She hit the nurse call button, and a minute later an older woman with granny glasses and gray hair showed up.

"I want to do some testing on my daughter; it seems she might be dosed with some kind of radiation," she said.

"Right away, Dr. Possible," answered the nurse, and hurried out.

"Mom, before that, can I eat something? I'm REALLY hungry," said Kim, and her stomach growled to emphasize the point.

"Sorry, dear, I need to get this done, and be sure you're okay," answered Anne.

A few minutes later a wheelchair arrived and took a grumbling (both audibly and gastronomically) Kim to the testing room.

An hour later she was pronounced radiation free, and checked out. Her father and brothers were very happy to see her, and they had packed the car, no longer in a mood for camping.

At Kim's insistence, they stopped at an International House of Waffles, where the rest of the Possible clan watched in wonder as Kim pounded down all kinds of breakfast foods.

kpkpkp

All the way back to Middleton Kim insisted on stopping about every two hours for something to eat. And she ate nearly as much as she had that morning.

Watching her from the condiment table where the Drs. Possible were fixing their coffee, Anne said, "Well, it's obvious SOMETHING's going on. That rock did affect her appetite, if nothing else. She may not like it, but there's going to be more testing in her future."

James nodded. "I've seen her eat like that before, usually after a mission, but never more than once or twice."

kpkpkp

Back home Kim immediately unpacked and went to see Ron. She filled him in on the white rock and her increased appetite.

"You know what this means, don't you?" asked Ron, adjusting his sprained ankle on the stool where it rested.

"No, what?" she asked, puzzled.

"I've finally got real competition in naco eating!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah!" added Rufus.

Kim rolled her eyes. Trust Ron to come up with a tangent like that.

They spent a couple of hours cuddling, then Kim announced she was hungry again. Ron wanted to cook for her, but she absolutely refused to hear of it. He had to heal first. Cooking could wait. Reluctantly he agreed.

She gave him a hug and kiss goodbye, then patted Rufus and told the Stoppables she'd see them later.

Walking toward the street from the house, she was distracted, thinking of Ron, and how much she loved him. Suddenly she stopped walking. Puzzled as to why, she drew her head back out of the clouds to see she was in front of her own home.

THAT was weird... normally it was a five minute walk. Had she been that distracted? She shrugged and went inside to raid the fridge.

kpkpkp

At Middleton Hospital the next morning, the first anomaly showed up while doing the fundamentals. "Kim, you've put on five pounds," said her mom.

Kim looked down at herself. "Really? I don't know where it is... I don't look any different."

"No, you don't. But we'll keep it in mind. It might be a side effect of whatever that rock might have done to you," said her mom. Then she smirked. "Maybe it was added to your bubble butt."

"MOM!!" shouted an outraged Kim.

An enquiry at the desk showed the test results from Go City General had arrived, and Anne combined them with Kim's file.

Alone in Anne's office, she got a bit more personal with her questions. Yes, Kim's BMs and urinating were normal, except there seemed to be less material. But she wasn't feeling bloated or uncomfortable.

There seemed nothing else to do, except keep a watch for further developments, so Kim was released.

kpkpkp

A week later Kim and Ron were in their usual booth at the restored Bueno Nacho. The Mystical Monkey Power had healed Ron's ankle quickly, and he no longer felt sore putting weight on it.

Ron was watching wide-eyed as Kim scarfed down a large meal. Even Rufus was impressed.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked his girlfriend, "I've never seen you pound down so much food here before."

"I dunno," said Kim around a mouthful of naco, "I just have a huge appetite right now."

"Don't let it go to your head," smiled Ron, "After all, I have a reputation to protect."

kpkpkp

A couple of days later Kim approached her mom, concerned with what she had discovered.

"Mom, I've gained twenty pounds, but all my clothes still fit. I have no idea where that extra weight is..." she said.

Let me look you over," said Anne. She put her hands on Kim's shoulders, then moved down her arms. Then stopped. "Kim, your muscles feel like iron. Have you been working out more often?"

"No, mom, no more so than usual," answered Kim.

Anne ran her hands down her daughter's back and legs. "You're really solid, all over, a lot more than you used to be." She stood up. "I have an idea, but it's no crazier than anything else you and Ronald have come across. Let's go to the hospital. I want to check a hunch."

kpkpkp

After a full-body X-ray, Anne showed Kim the results. "My hunch was right. Look, your bone and muscle density have increased to the point the X-ray can barely penetrate them on a normal setting."

"And this means...?" asked Kim, somewhat confused.

"That rock is affecting you physically, somehow. You're going through some changes, but it's too early to tell if it's good or bad," her mom replied.

"Well, what do I need to do?" asked Kim.

Anne shook her head. "All I can suggest is keep an eye out for anything unusual happening. If you start having trouble moving your joints, for instance."

"Okay, mom, I'll be sure to do that, and let you know right away," answered Kim.

kpkpkp

His ankle fully recovered, Ron and Kim went back to helping the Middleton clean up.

By this time the streets had been cleared of debris, but some of the buildings were still in danger of collapsing. Team Possible was gathering debris from the sidewalk, and putting it in large containers.

Kim heard a "CRACK!!" from nearby, and looked. A man was standing under a metal awning in front of the door to a badly damaged building. He had tripped and landed against a wooden support. The weight of debris on the awning caused the support to completely split, and the material on top would crush him.

Without a second's thought, Kim ran over, grabbed the guy, and pulled him out of the way. She felt a tug at her shirt as she did, but paid it no mind.

"You okay?" she asked, holding the man upright.

"Yeah, thanks a lot!" he replied.

"No big," she said with a smile, but Ron interrupted.

"Hold on, KP, this time it IS big!" he said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" she asked, turning to her boyfriend.

"Look, we were over here," he said, and walked over to where they had been, "This is like twenty feet away." He pointed at the pile of junk. "The awning was two feet over his head, and yet you somehow crossed that distance and got him away before it landed on him."

Kim looked at Ron, then at the mess. He was right. Her eyes got big.

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" he asked, almost shouting.

Kim looked at her hands. "I-- I have no idea..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kim, you're bleeding," said her mom, coming up behind her. She was on-site running the medical tent for anyone who might get hurt during clean up.

"Huh?" asked Kim, trying to look over her shoulder. A six inch gash in her t-shirt was just below her right shoulder blade. Her bra strap was almost cut through as well.

Her mom made a 'come here' motion with her hand at the tent, and a few seconds later a Sunshine Spreader arrived with a medical bag.

With scissors, Anne made the cut in the shirt longer, and cut the bra strap to get to the injury better. she pulled the opening wider to examine the damage.

"Aw... now they're both ruined," lamented Kim.

"Sorry hun, I'll buy you new ones," said her mom. She wiped away the blood and took a better look. "That's strange... it's already stopped bleeding."

"What do you mean, mom?" asked Kim. She was watching Ron, who was doing his best not to look at the wound and faint.

"Kim, this gash cut almost through your skin. It should still be bleeding profusely, but it's not. How do you feel?" she asked.

"Well, it stings, but not bad. I've had much worse," replied Kim.

"Let's get back to the hospital," said her mom.

"Aw, mom, I'm tired of going there," protested Kim.

"This must be some new effect from that rock. I've got to know what's going on," said Anne firmly. "We can't take any chances of an adverse reaction."

Kim sighed. "You're right. Sorry."

kpkpkp

While Ron stayed in the waiting room, Anne took Kim to an examination room, and had her take off the remains of the shirt and bra. She finished cleaning the blood from her daughter's back and washing out the wound, but put nothing medicinal on it yet.

"Kim, this is amazing! It took us ten minutes to get here, and in that time the gash has partially filled with new skin, and the top inch or so has healed completely! There's not even a scar!" said Anne, making notes.

"But that's not possible, is it?" Kim asked, "Healing that fast can't be normal."

"You're right, it isn't. Be right back," said her mom, leaving the room. A minute later she came back with a video camera, and set it up to record the gash. "I've got to get this on tape. We might be on the verge of a huge medical breakthrough!"

Ron was allowed to join Kim, finally. Leaning against a pillow for modesty, Kim ate while the cut healed and the camera recorded it.

"What do you think is going on, KP?" asked Ron.

She shook her head. "No idea. But whatever that rock did, so far I'm all for it."

"If it helps you heal faster, I'm for it too," he replied.

Her mom was watching and making notes. She could almost see the wound close. "Well, if it's not hurting, I'm not going to put anything on it. It might hinder more than help."

"I'm fine. It still stings a bit, and it is sore, but that's all," said Kim.

It took a little over an hour, but the gash healed completely, and it was impossible to tell where it had been.

"That's the most amazing thing I've ever seen," said her mom, "I'm going to consult with some other physicians, and see what we can find out."

"Whatever you think best, Mom," said Kim, "I'd like to get back to the cleanup effort."

"Sure you're up to it, KP?" asked Ron.

"Yep, never felt better! But I think I'd better stop by the house for new clothes," she said. She was wearing a blouse her mom kept in her office.

"Just don't overdo it," said Anne, "Ronnie, I expect you to keep an eye on her, and let me know of anything unusual."

"Will do, Mrs. Dr. P!" said Ron, saluting.

"Let's not bring HIM into this," said Kim, smirking.

"Who?" asked Ron, puzzled.

"Will Du," she replied.

"Will do what?" asked Ron, now completely lost.

"Oh, never mind, let's go..." said Kim, exasperated, grabbed his hand and headed for the exit.

kpkpkp

That evening, Kim was in her room, talking to Wade.

"...and that's the whole story, Wade. Any ideas?" she asked. She was lying on her bed, talking through the old-style pocket Kimmunicator while the wrist model recharged.

He shook his head. "Not a clue. I might be a super genius, but medical stuff makes me queasy. Tell you what, though. I'll run a scan and see if I can find anyone else with those... uh... symptoms."

"Thanks, Wade, knew I could count on you," she replied, and signed off.

She lay back on the bed for a minute, reflecting on what this... weirdness could mean for her and her future. Suddenly it dawned on her-- she wasn't hungry! She decided to take a nap, and see how she felt when she woke up. She'd be glad if this huge appetite stopped. She loved food, but it was getting ridiculous.

She woke up a little after midnight. Going to the bathroom she got a glass of water, then stood looking at herself in the mirror. She paid attention to how she felt inside. She still wasn't hungry.

"I don't look different, or feel different, but something's changed. I guess I can just hope it will be for the best," she thought, then went back to bed.

kpkpkp

The next morning Kim and Ron (with Rufus in his pocket) were leaving Ron's house when Wade called.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Well, I've got a pretty good idea of what's happened to you," he replied.

"That's great! What is it?" Kim asked.

"Okay, your bone and muscle density has increased, you're faster, your appetite has increased, and you heal rapidly, right?" asked Wade.

"Well, my appetite has gone back to normal now, apparently since yesterday," corrected Kim.

"Right," said Wade, typing, "I found five people in the world that match you with rapid healing, but the other symptoms are unique."

"Who are they? Can I talk to them? Do they know what happened?" asked Kim, excited.

"You know them already. Team Go, and Shego," said Wade, putting pictures of them on the screen.

"WHAT?" asked Kim, wide-eyed.

"I got Hego to send me the video of the comet hitting their tree house. There were four colors in it, red, green, blue, and purple, and they got their powers from those," explained Wade, running the video.

"We knew that already," commented Ron. "Still got the mad love for the super strength!"

Wade looked at Ron through narrowed eyes, but didn't reply. "Anyway, if you look at the comet," he put a close-up on the screen, a bit blurry but viewable. "There is a white matrix holding the other four colors." The picture vanished,  
leaving Wade in the screen. I think you found a piece of the white rock, and it's affected you. But differently than the others."

"KIM'S GOT TEAM GO POWERS?!" shouted Ron, "BOOYAH!"

"Based on the symptoms, I'd say you got super speed that's just beginning to manifest," he concluded, sitting back with his hands behind his head, grinning.

"If that's the case, why don't I glow when I use it? I was blue when I used Hego's super strength," she asked.

"That I'm not sure of yet. Maybe your power needs to be stronger before the glow kicks in," he answered.

"Mom needs to know," said Kim thoughtfully.

"I already do, dear," said her mom through the Kimmunicator, "Wade patched me in. Why don't you come to the hospital and we'll test his hypothesis?"

"Okay, I want to know too. See you in a few. Thanks Wade, you rock harder than ever!" she said.

Wade grinned and signed off.

"How do you want to get there?" asked Ron.

"What?" said Kim, wrinkling her brow.

"Drive or run?" he answered, waving at the waiting Sloth.

Kim rolled her eyes, and headed for the car. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The rest of the day was spent at Middleton General, with Kim undergoing tests to see if Wade was right. And, of course, he was.

Tests showed that her brain and body's electrical activity was at normal strength, but moving at a much faster rate.

They tried a stress test usually reserved for heart patients, but Kim finished it even on the highest settings barely winded.

"Your stamina and endurance have increased dramatically," her mom noted, writing.

In the physical therapy section they discovered Kim could now lift about 200 pounds. As best she could remember, the heaviest things she'd lifted before were Ron (140 pounds), and climbing a steep cliff attached to Bonnie, with Bonnie deliberately not helping (110 pounds).

"That's probably a side effect of the increased density of your body," Wade theorized, "The changes were made so it could handle the speed without breaking bones or destroying muscle. I'd bet if you trained, you could increase that limit."

Grabbing a bag of rubber balls from the kids waiting room and some interns who were idle at the moment, they went to a nearly empty storage room and moved everything out of the way. Then they threw the balls at Kim. It didn't matter how many they threw, or where, she dodged or caught them with very little trouble.

Before the second round started, Ron turned the lights down, but not off. As Kim dodged, she was surrounded by a white glow.

"There it is," said Wade, "It's just not bright enough to see in normal light. Yet."

"And there's no danger of radiation poisoning?" asked Anne.

"Nope. The glow doesn't show up on any radiation counter," was the reply. "Team Go's had it for years, and they're all healthy as horses."

"YES!" said Ron, pumping his arm, "This proves Kim's got the Team Go Glow!"

"So not the drama, Ron," said Kim, catching a ball, "What do you want me to do? JOin Team Go? As if."

"Nah, I was thinking the speed will keep you safer during missions," he said.

Kim stopped to stare at him, and got bopped on the forehead. "Ron, that's the SECOND most weirdly romantic thing you've ever said to me."

There were smirks, but no comments, from the adults in the room, and Wade just turned red.

"This isn't really a fair test," Kim said during a pause while they gathered the balls, "I dodge death rays."

"That's true..." said Wade. "I think the GJ training facility would be better for this."

"Yeah, they have those speed tests that really hurt," agreed Ron, rubbing his arm at the memory of a hard tag.

"Okay, I agree. So let's try something else," Anne said.

kpkpkp

Three hours later, Anne was holding some papers and consulting with Wade.

"She's taken four different IQ tests, and the results are about the same, but she finished each one in just sixty percent of the time allowed," she said.

"So she's not any smarter, but can think faster," mused Wade.

Kim came over. "I want to see how fast I can run," she said.

After getting permission from Mr. Barkin, they went out to Middleton High's track. Wade would do the time recording through the Kimmunicator.

"We'll do a two hundred meter run. That should give us a good idea," he said.

"What's the fastest time ever?" asked Ron.

Wade checked another monitor. "Slightly over twenty three miles an hour."

Kim got ready and made the run. Wade's eyes bugged out, as did everyone elses.

"How'd I do?" asked Kim, wiping her face with a towel.

"Your time works out as eighty three miles an hour!" he said in a strangled voice.

"Let's see if I can break that," replied Kim, and headed for the starting line.

She did five more runs, and broke her own record each time; the fourth and fastest was one hundred eight mph. The fifth dropped back to ninety seven.

"Getting tired, Kimmie?" asked her mom, listening to her heart through a stethoscope.

"Yeah, and hungry. But it feels like normal hunger," she replied.

kpkpkp

Reconviening at Bueno Nacho, Ron and Rufus pigged out while Kim and Anne ate normal combo meals. At her mom's question, Kim shook her head and said it was as much as she wanted.

"Let me have the Kimmunicator, please," said Anne, holding out her hand.

Kim took it off her wrist and handed it to her mom. Anne tapped several buttons, and the GJ logo appeared on the screen. A moment or two later Dr. Director took its place.

"Hi, Betty, I have something to talk over with you," said Anne.

Kim and Ron looked at each other, eyes wide. They KNEW each other?

"Hello, Anne, nice to see you. I've been waiting for you to call. I imagine Kim's tired by now, so we've set aside time tomorrow to test the limits on her new abilities," said the brown haired woman.

"Wait," interrupted Ron, "You KNOW what's going on?"

"Of course, Ron," Dr. Director said with a smile, "We keep an eye on all our agents, even the part time ones."

"I'm not so sure I like that idea," said Ron with a frown.

"You and Kim are special, and very valuable to GJ and the world. Can't have some wannabe villian trying to take you out while you're off duty," she said.

"So you know everthing we do?" he asked, sharply.

"Not EVERYTHING, Ron," answered Dr. Director, "We do understand the concept of privacy."

Ron sat back, mollified but still not happy.

"Ron, I've known that for a long time," said Kim, "I thought you knew too."

"Well, I didn't, and I don't like it," he sulkily replied.

"We'll talk about it later," said Kim, and went back to her salad.

"Thanks for the time, Betty," said Anne. "How's Sheldon?"

Betty sighed. "Still trying to take over the world, and still just as bad at it. He can't keep an employee for more than a week before disposing of them for some unjustifiable reason. None of Jack Hench's people will work for him now. I'm hoping eventually nobody will take a job with WWEE, and he'll have to close up shop."

"I wish you'd catch him and get him off the streets. How many murder charges does he have now?" asked Anne.

"None," replied Betty.

"NONE?" asked a surprised Kim, "But I thought..."

"Oh he doesn't kill his ex-employees, but as a rule they end up unable to work for a long time, if ever again," said the head of Global Justice.

There was a long moment of silence. "We'll see you tomorrow then, Betty," said Anne. "When I get home I'll forward Kim's records to the GJ Medical Corps."

"Thanks. The doctors will be ready to go by then. I'm looking forward to seeing you again," was the reply.

"You too, Betty, it's been too long," replied Anne, and logged off.

"How do you and Dr. Director know each other, mom?" asked Kim.

"We were roommates in college, and after you and Ron started doing missions got back in touch," Anne answered.

Wade reappeared on the Kimmuncator screen. "I've got some news. I checked Team Go records to see how their powers have changed over the years. Currently Hego is topped out at eleven thousand pounds; Mego can shrink to six inches, and the Wegos can make seventy eight duplicates. There aren't any records on Shego's plasma, but I can say she's done more damage with it as time has passed."

"So what does this mean for me?" asked Kim, taking a bite of chicken.

"Taking an educated guess, you'll eventually be able to do a sustained run, say for several hours, at around a hundred fifty mph. And in a long sprint, you should be able to approach the speed of sound." 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning found Anne Possible, Kim, Ron, and Rufus at Global Justice's testing and training facility. They were sitting at a table near the control console, where a tech and doctor were waiting.

"There are ten levels to the speed and reflex test," said Betty Director, "Kim is consistently able to handle Level Eight. She and two other agents can manage Level Nine on their best days."

"What's Ron's level?" asked Wade from the Kimmunicator.

"Normally Level Four," she answered, and Ron looked embarrassed. "But when his Monkey Power is working, Level Nine." Ron looked much better for hearing that.

Kim was wearing her GJ uniform and doing some stretches nearby. "Okay, I'm ready. Let's do this." She headed for the floor of the large, currently empty room, while the others clustered over by the controls.

Kim stood at one end of the room in a square painted red, which was a 'safe zone'. Different things, such as metal bars would appear from the walls, floor, and ceiling, and she was to avoid or stop them without getting hurt. The test was over when she reached the red square on the other side of the room.

"Set for Level Eight," said Dr. Director, and the tech complied.

"Ready, Agent Possible?" she called through the PA system, and Kim gave a two finger salute with a smirk. Seems her confidence had improved markedly as well.

"GO!"

She took off, and immediately a foot square section of the floor raised beneath her. She used it to launch herself toward the other end of the room, only to find it blocked with several bars. She flipped over, landing against them feet first, then pushed back. A bar shot out right behind her and she arched her back, the bar moving under her flying form by inches.

She grabbed it and swung under, heading for the floor. Two sections of floor where she would land moved to angle in different directions. if she landed wrong she could break both ankles. She chose one, landed with her knees bent and spring boarded to the side away from the control room just as a bar from above slammed down where she had been a moment ago.

Landing feet first against the wall, she used the fraction of a second as her knees bent again to survey how the room was currently arranged. Choosing a path she sprang forward again, grabbing a bar angled downward to swing toward her goal. Two bars slammed down, but she had already decided there was enough room to squeeze through, and did, barely missed by a third bar coming down between them.

A bar only a couple of inches across raised up, and she curled up and rolled down, landing on it with one foot. Letting gravity pull her forward she sprang down to the floor, hands first, and did a handspring, landing neatly in the red square before anything else could happen.

"TIME!"

"I know that broke the record," said Dr. Director, looking at the tech.

"Yes, ma'am. I've supervised this test for two years, and have never seen anything like that before," he replied. He looked up at his boss. "She finished in seventeen point three seconds."

Anne Possible was staring out at the room, eyes wide and hand over her mouth. "She-- she can do that on a regular basis?" she asked.

"This level, yes ma'am. But her previous record was forty six point nine seconds," said the tech.

Dr. Director hit the intercom button. "Agent Possible, you feel up to another run?"

"Yes ma'am," Kim replied, "That didn't seem any harder than the laser grid at Mr. Paisley's."

"All right, then, we're kicking it up two notches; Level Ten," she replied.

Kim nodded and did a few stretches, then signaled she was ready.

At the go signal, the onlookers watched amazed as Kim worked her way through the maze. It took her longer, due to the greater number of obstacles which forced her to take a longer route, but she was still faster than they were. A minute and three seconds later she stood on the other side, breathing harder, but untagged.

"That sets the record for Level Ten," said Dr. Director, "Too bad we can't go higher."

"Actually we can, ma'am," said the tech, "We've had it locked with Ten as highest, since no one ever made it that far before, but we can go up to Level Twenty."

Betty Director looked out at Kim. "No, let's not push it now. We'll try higher settings when she's more used to her speed."

"Glad we agree, Betty," said Anne. "I was going to object, otherwise."

Betty looked at Anne and smiled. "Looks like we still tend to think alike."

kpkpkp

They ate lunch in the facility cafeteria. They all got balanced meals, leaving Ron and Rufus protesting the lack of cheese.

"KP, what was it like, taking on Level Ten?" asked Ron.

She thought for a few moments. "The bars and things seemed to be moving at Level Five speeds. I had plenty of time to work out a strategy."

"Oh, you might be interested to know I've had agents combing the hillsides around Go City, looking for more comet fragments, but nothing so far," said Dr. Director.

"Planning to start your own Team Go?" asked Ron, picking at some green beans.

"No, actually we were more interested in the medical benefits. An injured agent who can heal rapidly in the field will be very valuable in some operations," she answered.

"Not to mention what it would do to general medical science," added Anne. "Imagine fast healing for burn patients, broken bones, after surgery... it would change the world."

She looked at her daughter. "I want to run a full battery of tests, to see what the stress has done, if anything"  
At Kim's sour look she added, "This will be the last time, I promise, unless something changes."

kpkpkp

At home that evening, Kim confronted the Tweebs, to let them know that things have changed. "Next time you pull some kind of prank on me, it's gonna be difficult to get away."

"Oh, yeah?" they said together.

"Let me demonstrate," said Kim, and before the Tweebs could move, she was behind them holding them by the collar from the back.

"We see," said Jim.

"What you mean," said Tim.

"Keep it in mind," warned Kim, and started to walk away.

"Hmmm... countermeasures?" asked Tim, looking at Jim.

"Countermeasures," agreed Jim, looking at Tim.

They headed for their room.

Kim made a low growl in her throat, then headed for her room.

Lying down, she picked up a book on diplomacy that Tri-Cities University had recommended for freshmen going into that program. Making note of the time, she started reading. When she came up for air, book finished, she saw she'd read the entire 225 pages in half an hour.

She took the test in the back to see how her comprehension did at that speed, and passed easily.

"Oh, yeah, super speed does rock," she said aloud.

At her computer she found a typing test on line. Normally she was an 84 word a minute typist, but now rated at 165.

Sitting back, satisfied, she said "So far, I don't see any down side to this." She grinned.

She closed the curtains to her room, then turned off the lights and computer. Using the same mental switch she found to control Hego's super strength she activated her glow. Looking in the mirror, it was the same pure white as the rock she'd found.

She grinned. "My enemies have got a surprise coming, next time we meet..." she thought. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Time went on. Summer passed as the last of the cleanup finished. Kim and Ron enrolled in Tri-Cities University, with Ron going to Culinary School, and Kim taking Diplomacy. Neither knew that both programs had been started in their honor.

University rules stated that freshmen and sophomores had to live in the campus dorms, which was no problem as they both lived fifteen minutes from home. They were assigned rooms in a coed dorm (another university consideration for them.  
Ron got Felix for a roommate, and Kim got Monique. Both were brought in on Kim's upgraded speed, and pledged to secrecy until it became public knowledge.

The two girls carpooled to their job at Club Banana, and Ron finally upgraded from his scooter to a motorcycle to get to Smarty Mart on time.

The villains remained quiet, which surprised both Team Possible and Global Justice. They had expected trouble long before now, with the evil community taking advantage of the aftermath of the Lowardian invasion. But it hadn't happened.

The four friends were eating dinner in the campus caf; Rufus distracted with a slab of cheese.

"Kim, I've thought of something," said Ron.

The other three looked at each other. "Is that a first?" asked Monique. There were ill-concealed snickers from his friends.

Ron gave them a sour look. "Anyway, how am I gonna keep up with you on missions now? I don't have super speed."

"I don't know, Ron, that's a good question," answered Kim. "Maybe Wade has an answer." She activated her wrist Kimmunicator. "Wade, we may have a problem. How can Ron keep up with me when we go on missions?"

Wade grinned. "I've been wondering when you'd ask that, and I've been working on it. I'll probably have a solution soon, but for now, you'll find a package when you get to your room. I've added special extra grip soles to your boots for more traction. You'll be able to make sharp turns and accelerate more easily."

"Wow, Wade, I'd never have thought of that! Thanks!" said Kim, grinning.

"Welcome!" he replied. "I also had another idea that can help you train to use your speed to best advantage. Go see the track and field club."

Kim frowned. "I dunno, I've got too much of an advantage over other runners to compete fairly. Besides, I've got too--"

"Not to compete, to train. They know ways to regulate breathing, to set a pace for long distances, positions for sprinting, that kind of thing," he said.

"Oh, that makes a lot of sense! Great idea!" she replied.

"The Track and Field Club was first in Colorado last year," interjected Monique, "I think most of the top runners are still here this year."

Kim looked at her BFGF. "I didn't know you were into running."

Monique looked at Kim with mock horror. "Not on your life!" She grinned. "I read it in the school handbook."

There were appreciative chuckles from the others.

"I don't know if Mom or I can help with our robotics, but if you think of something, let me know," said Felix.

"How about a running robot that can carry me?" asked Ron.

"We're not there yet," said Felix, turning to him. "Just getting a robot to walk on two legs is hard enough, let alone run."

"But Dr. Porter's bodyguard is a robot that walks," said Ron.

"Yeah, but she's been tight-lipped about how he does it," answered Felix. "She did say he's too bulky to run very fast."

"Kim, what about those freaky blue robot girls that kidnapped Bonnie that time? They were fast!" said Monique.

"Yeah, but the Hive was destroyed, and we don't have one to study," said Felix.

"Oh, well, it was an idea," said Ron.

"Two in one day! WWNC?" asked Monique.

The other three looked at her.

Monique rolled her eyes. "Will Wonders Never Cease? Thought y'all understood me better than that!"

"Mo, you're in a class by yourself," said Felix.

"And boy, don't you forget it!" she responded.

kpkpkp

Kim took the advice to talk to the track club one free afternoon. They were elated to have the famous Kim Possible take an interest in their sport, but were disappointed when she demonstrated she couldn't compete because of the unfair advantage of her glow.

The disappointment disappeared when she said she wanted training to use it to best advantage, and they enthusiastically agreed to help her.

During free time over several weeks, Kim met with Shelly Hill, captain of the track club, who taught Kim much about controlling her speed. The new soles on her mission boots made a major difference as well.

She discovered that she could make a 90 or 180 degree turn on a dime without feeling the inertia. Wade conjectured the glow nullified Newton's laws of motion for anything within its range.

As she trained she continually broke her own records for 200 meter sprints, eventually reaching 157 miles an hour, and sustaining it over several runs.

Training for long distance running took longer, and as she got used to using the breathing and rhythm techniques her sustainable velocity increased to 43 miles an hour for well over two hours.

Later, looking at the stats, Wade said "Well, at the rate you're improving, it'll probably be three years by the time you reach your peak running speed. But on the other hand, your ability to think faster is improving at a much greater rate, as are your reflexes."

"I finished the last IQ test my mom had me take in eighteen minutes, out of an hour," she replied.

"What about other physical changes?" asked Wade, making notes.

"Well, my appetite is back to near normal; I'm eating a bit more than I used to, and Mom's put me on a multivitamin. The bone and muscle density has stayed the same as the first time it was checked. I don't seem to feel pain as much as I used to, but that's subjective," she replied.

"Is your glow visible in daylight yet?" he asked, looking at her with interest.

"Not yet, but I experimented and found I don't need to dim the lights as much to see it," she said, looking at a hand. "Oh, and I'm sustaining Level 10 at the GJ training facility. I might be able to take on Level 11 soon."

"Well, to this point I don't see any down side to this new and improved Kim Possible," said Wade, grinning. "Are you going to tell Team Go about this, seeing as it was a piece of their comet?"

"Yeah, eventually," said Kim, rolling her eyes, "If I know Hego, he'll want me to move to Go City and join the team. I'm not ready to deal with that yet."

"You're probably right. On another subject, I've got an idea to help Ron keep up. Remember the super speed shoes?" he asked, grinning.

"Sure, but they had problems, like being unable to take them off," said Kim, annoyance creeping into her voice.

"I'm working on that. Adding a timing circuit to limit use to an hour a day, and lowering the top speed to match yours. As you get faster, I can increase the speed to match," he said.

"Well, that sounds better. Keep me informed, please and thank you!" said Kim, and signed off.

Not five seconds later, the Kimmunicator beeped again. It was Will Du.

"Agent Possible, I have an assignment for you and your... team, he said without preamble.

"What's the sitch?" she asked, getting into mission mode.

Du's image disappeared, to be replaced with security camera footage. A darkened laboratory with light coming only from the hall could be seen. A familiar green and black garbed female figure moved into view, paused for a few seconds, then moved out of camera range.

"What'd she take?" asked Kim.

"The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer," replied Du.

Kim rolled her eyes. "Oh, brother. Let me get Ron. Ride?"

"A jet will be meeting you in twenty minutes near Stoppable's house," was the reply. "Be ready."

"Always," said Kim. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The trip to the lair wasn't very long, and the GJ hover jet dropped them off about a mile from the entrance. Kim was tempted to use her speed for the first time, but resolved to keep it quiet until necessary. She warned Ron not to say anything.

They trekked through a valley and up a steep trail, and finally stood in front of the iron doors to Drakken's lair.

"KP, aren't we going to do our usual sneak in?" asked Ron, a bit confused.

"Yeah, sneaky," added Rufus.

"Nah, I thought I'd mix things up a bit this time," Kim replied, and rang the doorbell.

Seconds later, Shego's voice came through the speaker by the doorbell. A camera lens was set above it. "Well, this is a surprise. Waddaya want, Possible?"

"What you stole, what else?" asked Kim, crossing her arms.

"What I stole? What are you talking about?" came the annoyed voice. "I haven't taken anything in months."

"Yeah, right," said Kim, holding up her wrist so the Kimmunicator was visible, "I've got evidence that says different."

"I don't think so, but I'll bite. Hang on a sec..." the voice cut off, and after some fifteen seconds the door was opened by Shego herself.

"Get in and hurry, don't want to let the bugs out," she said, stepping aside.

"Don't you mean let the bugs IN?" asked Ron as she closed the door behind them.

"No, Stoppable, I mean 'out'. Dr. D's working on some mutated grasshoppers and they somehow keep getting out of the cage. It's really annoying, but he doesn't want me to french fry them," she replied, "Follow me."

The heroes followed the villainess down a corridor to the main laboratory, where Drakken was found peering into a microscope. He looked up when Shego cleared her throat.

"KIM POSSIBLE!! And the buffoon! What do you want?" he yelled.

"The Pan Dimensional Vortex Inducer! What did you think?" said Kim, forcefully.

Drakken held up his hands. "Oh, no. Not that thing again. I learned MY lesson about it when we came across 'Mr. Sit Down'. My back still hurts. Never again! And I MEAN it!"

Kim and Ron looked at each other, then back at Drakken. "Okay, then... Who did you steal it for, Shego?"

"I didn't steal anything!" she protested, "Let's see your 'evidence'."

Drakken came over to see as Kim pulled up the security footage. The villains watched as Shego moved through the picture.

"That was taken last night at the facility it's kept at," said Kim.

Shego studied the pictures, then announced, "That's not me. It's not even a good copy. Dr. D, don't you have some kind of software so we can get a better look?"

"What? Oh, of course," he replied, and went over to sit at a computer. He entered some commands. "Okay, Kimberly Ann, sync it over here."

She tapped some buttons on the Kimmunicator, and a copy of the footage was transferred.

Heroes and villains alike watched the video on the computer's much larger screen. Then they ran it again.

"Stop it... there," said Shego, and the footage freeze framed. "Now, Possible, what's wrong with this picture?"

"You mean besides you being where you shouldn't be?" asked Kim.

Shego balled a fist and growled, but controlled herself. "Look at it. For one thing, the hair's too short." She held up the end of her knee-length tresses. "Notice my hair isn't cut."

Kim studied the picture. "Okay, agreed."

"Another thing, the colors on her outfit are reversed from what they should be," she pointed at the screen.

Kim looked at the woman in the frame, then at Shego, who turned and took a similar stance for comparison.

"You're right. It isn't you," admitted Kim.

"Finally the light dawns," said Shego, rolling her eyes. "Dr. D, can you enhance the face? I wanna know who's doing a bad impersonation."

Drakken fiddled with the software's settings, but gave up after a few minutes. "Sorry, the face is entirely in shadow. Nothing there to enhance."

Suddenly Rufus jumped from Ron's pocket onto the table. He pointed at the picture, and made motions frantically. The humans in the room stared at him.

"What happened, Stoppable? Your rat finally lose it from being in your pocket too long?" asked Shego with a smirk.

Ron glared at the alabaster woman. "No, he's seen something we need to look at."

Rufus gave up trying to make them understand and ran over to the keyboard. He pushed Drakken's hands out of the way, and started entering commands.

"Hey!" said Drakken, annoyed.

Rufus stopped and pointed at the screen. Everyone looked.

The naked mole rat had shifted the focus to the lit door on the left, and increased the magnification. A figure could be seen standing there, obviously male, but otherwise indistinct.

"Okay, someone else was there..." said Shego, actually impressed, but unwilling to admit it.

Rufus entered more commands, and the figure suddenly snapped into focus. He was wearing a distinct, recognizable uniform.

"Gemini!" said all four, in unison.

"Jinx! You all owe me a soda!" said Kim, quickly.

"Aw, man, not again!" groused Ron.

"As if," frowned Shego, "When you go visit him, let me know and I'll meet you there. I'll take credit for my crimes, but not someone else's. I'm putting a stop to it before it gets worse." She cracked her knuckles for emphasis.

"Yeah... I'll be sure to do that..." said Kim in a skeptical voice.

"I mean it, Princess, my reputation is at stake here," she said.

"But wouldn't something like this help your reputation?" asked Ron.

"Of course not, Stoppable! That was sloppy and amateurish. I'd never let myself be caught on camera like that," Shego retorted.

"Ah, I guess that's true..." he responded.

"Wade, are you getting all this?" asked Kim.

"Yep. Shego's right, that isn't her. Good work, Dr. Drakken," was the reply.

"Ah... thank you," said Drakken, uncertainly.

"Well, sorry to have bothered you," said Kim, "C'mon, Ron." She turned to leave, Rufus jumped into Ron's pocket, and he followed.

"Hold on, Princess," said Shego.

Kim stopped walking, and turned her head so she could see the villainess behind her.

"You think you can just come waltzing in here, making accusations without evidence, then walk out again, without any consequences?" Shego asked, hands on hips.

Kim folded her arms and half-turned toward the older woman. "You're just looking for an excuse to fight."

"Well, doy!" said Shego, looking to the heavens, "I haven't had a good scrap in months, and you're just what the doctor ordered." She smirked.

Kim turned fully toward her, and a slow smile spread across her features. "Okay, then, since it means so much to you,  
we'll have your little scrap." She took a ready position.

Shego grinned and took her own position.

"Uh, hey, Doc, I think we'd better get out of the line of fire," said Ron, pushing the villain toward a ladder.

"What? Oh, yes, of course, this way," Drakken answered, and they scrambled to safety.

"I am serious, Pumpkin, call me before you take on Gemini, I want some payback," said Shego. "Nobody uses me for a fall guy."

"All right, I will. Probably be a few days," answered Kim.

Shego nodded in agreement.

"Okay, bring," said Kim, and Shego launched herself toward the hero. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The moment Shego started in her direction, Kim "flicked the switch" on her speed glow. It still wasn't bright enough to be seen, but at the moment she didn't want it to be. It would spoil the surprise.

To Kim, Shego's attack slowed down noticeably, but gave her only an additional subjective second to consider options. Her much faster thought processes formulated a plan in just a fraction of that second.

She took a step to the left, but kept her right foot in position. Shego's expression turned from serious to surprise as she passed by Kim, tripping on the foot and losing her balance. As she passed, Kim slammed her forearm down on Shego's back. She immediately hit the floor with a satisfying "OOF!"

Kim turned off the glow and stepped away, watching her opponent's reaction.

Shego turned over and sat up. "Learned a new trick, Princess? Not bad, but it's gonna take more than that to beat me!"

Kim turned on her glow.

Shego got up and ignited her plasma. Stepping forward she took several swipes at Kim, each one missing by a fair margin.

Kim grabbed her by the forearm and twisted outward. Catching the villainess off-balance Kim threw her toward the nearest wall, where she slammed into it with considerable force.

Staggering away from the wall, Shego shook her head to get the cobwebs out. Ron was surprised a Shego-shaped dent wasn't left.

"This is amazing, Stoppable," said Drakken, "What's going on?"

"Sorry, it's need to know, and you don't need to know," responded Ron, then realization hit him. "HEY! You remembered my name!"

"Uh, just a coincidence, Buffoon," said Drakken, turning a bit bluer. They returned their attention to the fight.

"Have you been working out, Possible?" asked the villainess, brushing off the dust.

"Sure have, thanks for noticing!" grinned Kim, taking her stance.

This time Kim stood her ground and let Shego swing and kick. She blocked each move, but didn't strike back. She wanted to see if her theorized higher tolerance to pain was true or not. She allowed a punch through her defenses, and was struck square in the stomach. She felt it, but not nearly as bad as in the past. It didn't even knock all the breath out of her.

Shego stepped back and shook her hand. "Wow, you HAVE been working out! You've never been that solid before!"

"Get used to it!" grinned Kim.

Shego growled and lunged at Kim, hands wreathed in green plasma. Kim stepped inside the other's guard and slammed her in the gut five times in less than a second. Then she hit her in the jaw, snapping her head to the side. Shego's plasma died, and she wobbled back, a look of surprise mixed with an about to be sick expression on her face. "Something's wrong here," said Shego, moving her jaw with her hand, "You've never been that fast before, or hit that hard. You wearing that battle suit under your clothes?"

"As a matter of fact, no," responded Kim, "I've got another resource."

"Don't suppose you'd be willing to share?" asked Shego, taking several deep breaths.

"You're pretty smart," returned Kim, "You'll probably figure it out before I tell you. And even then it won't do you any good!"

Shego re-ignited her hands, and started throwing plasma balls at Kim. Kim dodged with practiced ease, not even bothering with the glow. "Oh, please, you couldn't hit me with those before..." she somersaulted out of the way of an extra large ball, "...what makes you think you can now?"

Growling, Shego stepped up her attack, doubling the number of plasma balls she launched. Kim still flipped, dodged, and avoided being hit with seemingly little effort.

As her frustration grew, Shego's anger grew. While perfectly aware that keeping a cool head is a key to victory, she couldn't help herself. They'd been fighting for five minutes, and she hadn't laid a hand on Kimmie except for the blow she had obviously let through.

"Possible, you. are. NOT. better. than. me!" Shego snapped, and advanced warily.

Kim took her own stance, and the dance began again.

This time Shego threw her whole body into the attack. Kicking, swinging her plasma wreathed fists, moving quickly to try and block Kim's attempts to avoid being hit. It did her no good at all. Every attack missed. Shego's frustration was quickly going through the roof.

Suddenly Kim changed tactics and attacked, hitting the pale woman at will, anywhere she wanted to. Kim was pulling her punches; she wasn't sure what a full power attack would do to a human body, but based on the condition of the sand filled practice bag after a workout, it wouldn't be pretty.

Kim slipped to the side and tripped Shego. The emerald eyed thief registered surprise as she hit the ground hard.

"Now stay down and admit I beat you," said Kim.

"Are you kidding??" Shego asked, moving her long black tresses behind her shoulder, and looking at Kim, "Just because you've learned a new skill since we last fought, you think I'm gonna give up that easy?" She stood up and faced Kim again.

Kim shrugged. "Okay, but it's your responsibility if you get really hurt."

Shego laughed bitterly. "The day you manage to hurt me badly..."

"Can't say you weren't warned..." said Kim, and activated her glow.

Drakken and Ron were watching from the safety of an elevated level, Rufus sitting on Ron's shoulder. Drakken's eyes were wide as he took in the sight of his sidekick being kicked to the side, easily, by her arch rival. Ron merely stood with a goofy grin on his face.

Kim stepped in when Shego regained her balance, and proceeded to hit her at will. Fast as Shego was she was still slower than Kim, and when Kim stopped pulling punches, a pained expression appeared on the pale woman's face.

"Time to end this," thought Kim, and landed a haymaker on Shego's chin. The villainess' head snapped back, and she flew backwards into a wall. She didn't move for a few seconds, then fell forward to the floor, unconscious. This time, she had left a dent in the wall.

"Ron, give me a hand, here," said Kim, stooping over her fallen foe. Ron joined her, and they picked up Shego, carefully. As she thought, Shego weighed more than her appearance indicated. She probably had enhanced bone and muscle density as well.

"Drakken, where's her room?" she asked.

"This way," he said, and headed down a corridor.

In Shego's room, it was more Spartan than Kim had imagined. A bed, small bookshelf, bathroom to one side; some gym equipment, a chest-o-drawers and a chiffarobe filled with additional green and black jumpsuits. To one side were several sets of civilian clothes. Besides the bookshelf, the only concession to leisure was a medium sized normal TV.

Ron looked around. "Huh. I thought she'd have one of those huge new plasma TVs," he commented.

"She got one," answered Drakken, "But her own plasma interfered with the picture. And why am I telling you this?"

They laid Shego down, took off her boots and gloves and made her comfortable.

Kim looked at Drakken. "I promised I'd call Shego when we locate Gemini, and I will. I hope she will have recovered by then. But if not, I'll convey her displeasure to him," she said.

Drakken nodded, and went to get a glass of water to leave by the bed.

"C'mon, Ron, our work here is done," said Kim. And the heroes took their leave.

As they left the lair, Ron stopped Kim. "What was that about? Why'd we take Shego to her room?"

"Respect, Ron," said Kim, "Yes, we're enemies, but I respect her, and it wouldn't be right to just leave her there on the floor." She started for the path down.

"Okay, I get it. Maybe it will mean something to her," he answered, following. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A week passed while Wade looked for Gemini. College life went on as usual, and Kim continued working with Shelly of the track team.

The faster thought processes meant Kim could finish her course work in a fraction of the time it would normally take, but subjectively it took just as long. She took advantage of it to spend the extra time with Ron.

Her mom gave her periodic checkups, and put her on a stronger vitamin/mineral supplement as a precaution.

The GJ search for additional pieces of the comet was unsuccessful. It was almost as if that one piece had been waiting for Kim to find it.

Wade continued to work on modifying the super speed shoes for Ron and Rufus, but there were problems he hadn't yet been able to get a handle on. So he reported it would still be some time before they were ready.

Kim, Ron, Rufus, Monique, and Felix were eating lunch in the college caf when Wade called.

"Well, I know were Gemini is," he said.

"Great! Good work!" said Kim.

"Actually, you'll have to thank Dr. Director. I wasn't having any luck, so I finally asked her," he said, turning a bit red.

"Why'd you wait so long?" asked Kim, puzzled.

"Well, you promised Shego you'd call, and it gave her time to recover," he answered.

"So you were stalling on purpose," said Kim, narrowing her eyes at Wade.

"Uh, to a point, yeah. But this IS Gemini we're dealing with. He has lots of henchmen and weapons, and is a bit crazy, so you're going to need all the help you can get," he said.

"So... you think we can trust Shego?" asked Ron.

"Don't see why not," shrugged the young super genious, "She has a personal stake in stopping him, so will probably be willing to work with you. But after beating her the way you did, I'd keep an eye on my back when it's over with."

"That's my job," said Ron, "And Rufus'."

"And a fine job you do, too," smiled Kim. She looked back at the screen. "Thanks, Wade, we'll go after classes."

He nodded. "I'll notify Shego. Oh, and Dr. Director said you'll handle it, but GJ forces will be ready to assist at a moment's notice."

"Good to know. Thanks, bye!" said Kim, and signed off.

kpkpkp

Gemini was headquartered in a large lair in the Rocky Mountains, and the trip in the Sloth took a couple of hours. They were to meet Shego in a small town at the base of the particular mountain they were interested in.

Eating dinner in a local restaurant they happened to come across the sheriff having coffee. They filled him in on the mission, so his forces would be ready if necessary.

While they were talking, a motorcycle roared up and parked beside the Sloth. Shego dismounted, took off her helmet and shook out her long mane of thick black hair. Putting down the helmet she came inside, spotting the duo immediately. When she saw they were with the sheriff, she hesitated a moment, then came over, sitting beside Ron. He flinched away, but settled back after a few moments.

"I'm here. When does the party start?" she asked.

"Pretty soon. We wanted to eat first," answered Kim,

The sheriff took a hard look at Shego. "Say, aren't you wanted?" He stood up and put a hand on his gun. His other hand went to his cuffs.

Shego snorted. "You and this hick town need to get out of the Twentieth Century. I haven't been wanted since last June." At the waitress' enquiring look she said, "Coffee, cream and sweetener."

"It's true, Sheriff, she and her boss got a pardon," said Kim tensing a bit. She was hoping to avoid trouble with the locals.

The sheriff took another step toward Shego, who turned toward him in the seat, watching him calmly. Kim stopped him with a hand, and gave him the Puppy Dog Pout.

The sheriff wavered, then sat down. "Okay, because Miss Possible said it, I'll let it go for now. But I will check," he said.

Shego grunted and paid attention to her coffee.

"So, Princess, when are you gonna fill me in on how you beat me so easily?" asked Shego, not looking at Kim.

"How about after we're finished with Gemini?" asked Kim, finishing off her chicken salad.

"How about now? I don't like going into a situation without knowing all my assets," said Shego, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"All right. Everyone finished? Let's go outside, where it's dark," said Kim. She paid the bill for her and Ron, and headed outside. Shego got her coffee put in a to go cup, paid, and followed.

"Okay, now what? I don't like games and mysteries," said Shego. She held up her empty hand, ready to ignite her plasma.

"Don't get impatient. My family and I were taking a camping trip a couple of months ago, and I found something," said Kim.

"I'll bite. What was it?" said Shego, the annoyed tone more noticeable in her voice.

"You and your brothers got your powers from that comet; Red, green, blue, and purple, right?" Kim asked rhetorically. "Well, I found a piece of the fifth color." She 'flipped the switch', and the white glow surrounded her.

Shego's eyes grew wide, and her mouth dropped open. She was stunned beyond words.

"So... I'm guessing you got super speed?" said Shego, finally.

"Got it in one!" put in Ron.

"Wasn't talking to you, Stoppable," said Shego, "Well, that explains everything. What other effects did you get?"

"Increased muscle and bone density, better stamina and endurance, accelerated healing, increased strength, and I can think faster," said Kim, ticking off points on her fingers.

Shego grinned. "Just make it more challenging when we fight. Have you told Hego?"

"Not yet, I'm holding off until I have to," said Kim.

"Smart girl. We ready to go?" Shego asked, picking up her helmet.

In answer, Kim and Ron headed for the Sloth.

kpkpkp

As Kim, Ron, and Rufus rode up the mountain road in the Sloth, and Shego followed on her cycle (now in quiet mode), the sheriff had called his few officers together, along with a fairly large volunteer force. They would wait at the bottom until contacted. The local hospital was also alerted, just in case.

On the ride up, Wade appeared on the screen of the Sloth's built-in Kimmunicator. "GJ has sent a squad to stay nearby just in case. They can be there in two minutes."

Kim nodded, not taking her eyes off the road. "Having backup like that is a comfort. Thank Dr. Director for me."

"You can thank her yourself," said Wade, "She'll meet you there."

Ron and Kim exchanged a look.

Just before they crossed the last ridge, Kim turned off the headlights, and Shego followed suit. Car and cycle pulled over and parked, the occupants getting together for the confrontation. Several dark figures were waiting for them.

"Kimberly, Ronald, Rufus... Shego," greeted the head of GJ.

"Going to arrest me?" asked Shego, crossing her arms.

"Not this time, we've seen the video, and know you're innocent. Come on, I'll put you in the picture," said Dr. Director, and turned to the hill.

Cautiously they all moved to the top of the hill to survey the situation.

There was just a hole in the side of the mountain, completely nondescript. Dr. Director pointed out there were guards posted just inside.

Kim tapped the Kimmunicator button. "Wade, are there any air ducts we can take?"

"Not this time. Using infrared imaging, I've got a crude map, but as far as I can tell, the ducts are only about a foot square. Looks like SOME of your villains are learning..." he said.

Shego glanced sharply at Wade's image, but decided it wasn't the best time to start an argument. "I guess we'll do it the direct way," she offered.

"I don't see any other choice either, unless... Ron?" asked Kim, looking at her boyfriend.

"I got nuthin', KP," he answered.

"I'm already tired of waiting," said Shego, "Let's do it." She stepped over the rise, and headed for the cave, using shadows to hide her movements.

"Good luck," called Dr. Director behind them, "We'll be there if you need us."

Followed by Kim and Ron, the ninja woman slipped up beside the entrance. Picking up a small stone, she tossed it so it came down from above the opening. It made a tapping sound as it hit rock, then the ground.

"What was that?" asked a female voice.

"Just another rock falling," answered another female voice, "Happens all the time. You get used to it."

"I'm going to take a look anyway," said the first voice.

"Go ahead, but you won't find anything. Nobody knows where we are," said the second voice, in an indifferent tone.

A female form clad in a WWEE uniform stepped cautiously out, and looked around. When she looked in Shego's direction, the pale woman lit a finger, and tapped it on the guard's forehead. She collapsed without a word.

"Hey, Gamma-12, you okay?" asked the second voice. The other woman stooped over her companion to check for a pulse, and when Shego moved it attracted her attention. The same finger lit with the same green fire had the identical effect on the guard.

The trio stepped around the unconscious guards, and toward the back of the cave, where a faint light was visible.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

At the back of the cave they found a folding table and two folding chairs, and a metal door that opened with a keypad.

Kim pulled out the hair comb hacker, and activated it. After a few seconds of lights flashing, it beeped, and the door swung open.

Taking the lead, Shego snuck down the corridor followed by her temporary allies. They met nobody. Peeking around a corner Shego held up a hand. "There's a guard at the end of the hall," she whispered.

Kim grinned. "Finally, a chance to test my speed in combat."

"HEY!" exclaimed Shego in a whisper, "What do you call our last fight?"

"Um... practice?" Kim looked a bit apologetic.

Shego rolled her eyes, and gestured toward the turn in the hall.

Kim turned on her glow, and ran past the black and green clad villainess.

The guard swung his weapon around toward her, but too late. Kim crossed the distance and punched him hard in the gut. She caught him before he hit the ground, and set him against the wall. She gestured behind her, and Ron and Shego joined her a moment later.

The room beyond the door was dark. Shego lit a finger as Ron closed the door behind himself. They snuck across the room but within the range of her glow the room was empty. Suddenly the lights turned on with a loud click, and they found themselves in the middle of a large round room set up like a stadium. There were WWEE agents in the stands, and at the end was a raised dais where Gemini himself sat.

"Well, well," he said in a smug tone, "Unexpected... and uninvited, visitors. Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable... and, why, Shego, consorting with the enemy! How could you?"

"I'm here for a different reason than them, but carpooling seemed a good idea since we have the same target," she responded, sarcastically.

"Oh, and what reason might that be?" he asked, leaning forward.

She pointed at him. "I'm not about to take the fall for a crime I DIDN'T commit! You sent someone dressed in MY costume to steal that dimensional thing," she said, "It was a poor job of copying, too. "

Gemini shrugged. "If you say so. It was done to throw attention away from me. But since it didn't work, I'll have to fire the agent who suggested it."

A man in the stands got up and ran for an exit, but at the push of a button on Gemini's console a mechanical claw reached down and grabbed him. It pulled him up through a trap door in the high ceiling while he was screaming and thrashing.

Shego, Kim, Ron, and Rufus watched the operation. The heroes had horrified expressions, while the villainess just cocked an elegant black eyebrow.

"Does that satisfy you, Shego?" Gemini asked.

"Hardly," she answered, "I'm gonna have to teach you not to do it again. And whoever did the copying." She lit her hands.

Gemini held up his mechanical hand. "Wait a minute, we're not done with the "witty banter" portion of the proceedings."

To Kim's surprise, Shego doused her plasma and folded her arms. "Uh, Shego?"

The alabaster woman shrugged. "Gotta stick with convention, Princess."

Kim rolled her eyes as Gemini addressed her. "Why are you here, Miss Possible?"

"To get the PDVI, of course, and stop you from doing whatever you're doing with it," she replied.

"Good lead-in line," he replied. "I've found a way to stabilize the PDVI so it won't create a black hole the size of Nevada. It will be used to move my troops around where they are needed so I can take over the world!"

"Not bad..." mused Shego, "If I wasn't angry, and determined to get some payback, I'd go along with it."

"Hey, Sheldon," Ron put in, "Where's Pepe?"

"Oh, he's under the weather right now. Caught a bad cold, so is resting in my rooms," said Gemini.

"Caught a cold? How could you tell the difference?" muttered Kim.

"That concludes this portion of the confrontation," announced the one-eyed man, "Now we get down to the fighting." He grinned and tapped a button on the console.

A door opened under his dais on the floor of the arena, and out stepped some familiar figures.

"Bebes!" gasped Kim.

"They're what?" asked Shego, looking at her.

"Bebe robots. Drakken created them before he hired you," she replied. She looked at the head of WWEE. "How did you get them?"

"Remember the island hive you destroyed?" he asked, "After you left we came to investigate. We found enough parts to make three complete ones. They've been reprogrammed to obey only me. Oh, and Shego, it was one of them that impersonated you."

He looked down at his female robots. "Get them all!" he commanded.

"Yes, Gemini," they replied in unison. Then they vibrated briefly, and seemed to disappear.

"Wha--" started Shego.

"They have super speed!" explained Kim, and turned on her own version.

The three humans found themselves confronted with a robot girl each.

When a Bebe appeared in front of Ron, it took a swing at him. It startled him so badly he yelped and took a step back, tripping over his own feet. The metal fist missed by a couple of feet. The Ron Factor had kicked in.

Shego wasn't so lucky. Fast as she was, the Bebe was faster. It punched her hard and tripped her at the same time. She went down heavily.

Kim's enhanced senses could see the robots move, but they were still much faster than her. She was fast enough to duck the fist aimed at her head, and planting her hands on the floor kicked it in the midriff. The robot went sailing back, a noticeable dent left in the torso.

"Need some room," Kim thought to herself, and got up and ran into an open area away from Ron and Shego.

It righted itself, and said, "Unit Three to Units Two and One. Subject Possible appears to have enhanced speed, but not at the level it was last encounter. Also has enhanced strength. Theorize a different method is in use."

"Acknowledged," the other two said.

Her Bebe powered up and sped after her.

Ron rolled out of the way as his Bebe's foot came down where he had been. Rufus was thrown from his pocket, and skidded across the floor. The naked mole rat got his bearings, and headed for the door where the Bebes had emerged.

Shego got up, shaking her head. "Hey, are you the robot that was disguised as me to steal that dimension thing?"

"Affirmative," answered the Bebe, taking a stance.

"All I wanted to hear," said the villainess, and flared her plasma.

The Bebe vibrated as a warm up to super speed, but never got the chance. An intense beam of green plasma engulfed the robot, corroding its metal casing, and when the plasma reached the circuitry, it was over. With an electronic SQEEEEEE!  
it fell over, half melted and inactive.

Shego doused her plasma, and walked calmly to the wall, where she leaned against it to watch Kim and Ron in their fights.

Ron had gotten to his feet, and was desperately trying to activate his Mystical Monkey Power. He took an apelike stance, and made noises of what he thought a monkey sounded like. He jumped around, making half-remembered Tai Sheng Pek Quar moves.

The Bebe paused and studied him. "Subject Stoppable appears to have damaged programming. Unable to assess threat level. Unit One advise."

"Threat level irrelevant. Orders are to kill," Unit One answered. It extended an arm trying to catch Kim, who avoided the hand, grabbed the arm, and swung the Bebe into the wall.

"Acknowledged," Said Unit Two, and took a stance.

Ron stood still. 'C'mon, c'mon,' he mentally urged his Power, but it remained stubbornly inert. 'Maybe I can bluff the blue girl here.'

He ran at his opponent, who didn't move. He didn't notice that the floor where he had landed had a thin coating of sweat. That was all the Ron Factor needed. He slipped in it, the sudden loss of friction sliding him ever closer to the Bebe.

"WHAAAA--!!" he shouted as he lost balance. His other foot swung up, connecting solidly with the Bebe's chin, The head was instantly separated from the body, and flew into the crowd of WWEE people around them, who moved quickly out of the way. Ron fell on his back, under the robot.

The Bebe's body stood for a few seconds, then collapsed on top of him.

"AAAAHHH!! It's got me! KIM! Sidekick in trouble!" he yelled, thrashing around.

Shego laughed at him as she moved away from the wall. "Hold on, I'll get you out," she said, chuckling.

"You're both going out," said Gemini, hitting another button.

Just as Shego was getting the Bebe off of Ron, a roughly circular hole appeared behind her. Instantly the Bebe's remains were snatched from her hands and disappeared into the rift.

"HEY!" shouted Shego.

The vortex's suction suddenly increased, and Shego was caught off-balance. She waved her arms around to find something to hold onto, but there was nothing nearby. Except Ron.

Ron caught her wrist and pulled her toward himself. "I've got you!"

She looked at him, flat on his back holding her wrist while trying to scoot away from the vortex. "You've got me? Who's got you?"

The suction continued to pull at them, and the friction of Ron's mission sneakers began losing the battle. They were being dragged toward the maw of the vortex.

Suddenly she got an idea. She lit her free hand, and slammed her steel-shredding claws into the floor. That gave them an anchor and a bit of a reprieve. But she knew she couldn't hold it long. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Kim's Bebe caught up to her, and was now attempting to grab her again.

When the wind suddenly picked up, Kim risked a quick peek in that direction, just in time to see Shego anchor herself and Ron. Behind them was an opening into nothing.

"Gemini's turned on the PDVI!" she thought, "Gotta get rid of Bebe and rescue Ron... and Shego."

Kim stopped dodging the robot's hands and moved toward her. Caught by surprise, the Bebe's programming took a fraction of a second and ran possibilities through the fuzzy logic circuitry.

It chose to execute a move that would be a low probability of the subject Possible expecting. Kim hit the Bebe in the face with all her strength, snapping its head back sharply. A tear appeared in the neck.

At the same time, the Bebe lashed out with her right foot, and hit Kim squarely in the shin. There was an audible CRACK! as the bone broke. But before the pain could travel up her nervous system and inform her brain, Kim hit with her other fist just as hard.

The Bebe's head flew back and hit the wall, completely removed from the body. The wires exposed in both parts were sparking as the torso hit the floor.

Kim immediately forgot the robot as the news of a broken leg reached her brain. She screamed and sat down heavily, grabbing at the leg.

She was completely preoccupied with the leg for several seconds. She immediately felt numb all over, which she recognized as shock. Then she remembered that in her utility belt's medical supplies was a collapsible splint. She pulled it out and it automatically unfolded and was ready.

"Bless you, Wade," she muttered as she put the splint on as tight as possible. The leg was broken, but the bone wasn't out of place, fortunately.

The cry "KIIIM! HEEELP!!" got through, and she turned to see what was going on.

Shego's green-glowing claw was still lodged in the floor, and she and Ron were clinging to each other. The force of the vortex had picked up their legs, and Shego was close to losing her grip. She had only seconds to act, at best.

"Can't worry about the pain now," she thought, and struggled to her feet, "Hope the splint holds up."

She turned on her super speed, quickly guesstimating it would take her five seconds to cross the space between her and her companions.

She started trying to run, limping badly. Her faster brain processes told her she wasn't going to make it. She had under-estimated the time needed, and they would be in the vortex a second she could reach them.

"NO!!" she shouted, trying to run faster.

Gemini started laughing, as did his subordinates.

In her mind, the worry for her boyfriend and enemy, along with the desire to move faster, became dominant over the pain of the broken leg, wondering what Gemini was going to do, and many other things. With each halting step the emotions became greater. But growing at a faster rate was the certainty that she would reach them in time. She was Kim Possible, and could do anything. A broken leg was not going to stop her.

That thought became dominant, and deep in the hidden recesses of her unconscious, a barrier broke. The only thing in the way of the white glow allowing her to reach full potential was her own disbelief in the gift. Suddenly that was no longer a problem.

The white glow sprang up around her, as bright as any of the other glows, and she accelerated, broken leg and all. She reached Ron and Shego a fraction of a second later, grabbed them, and continued to move across the path of the vortex opening. At the wall she made a sharp right turn without slowing, and when near the foot of Gemini's throne stopped and put them down. She sat down heavily.

As Shego and Ron got to their feet, Gemini leaned over them. "Won't do you any good," he said, and manipulated a control.

The three of them looked as the vortex moved in their direction.

"Get up, Kim," said Ron, hooking an arm under hers.

"Can't, broken leg," she said through gritted teeth.

Shego stood by them, different thoughts warring in her. Pumpkin had saved her life, and she almost felt she should return the favor. On the other hand, self-preservation was winning out. Then again, Kimmie was HERS to destroy, nobody else's. She hated to admit it, but Stoppable had prevented her from going into the vortex at first, so she owed him as well. It looked like she was going to have to play the hero here.

But before she could take any action, the vortex collapsed on itself and was gone.

Gemini turned to the control panel. "What's happened?" he said, pushing buttons and making adjustments.

Rufus walked out of the door below the throne, dragging a three-pronged plug. "AH-HEM!" he said, loudly.

It caught Gemini's attention, and he scowled when he saw what the rodent had.

"All right Rufus!" said Ron, "BOOYAH!"

Through her pain Kim smiled, while Shego shook her head.

"I guess it's back to basics, then," said Gemini, and aimed his missile-firing glove at them. He jerked back a second later as a green glob of plasma hit the glove, melting and dissolving it.

"AAArgh!" yelled the one-eyed villain, grabbing his arm, "Agents! Get--"

With a loud monkey-like screech Ron suddenly jumped up and into the box seat. The Mystical Monkey Power had finally decided to work. He hit Gemini a couple of times, and the man was out for the count.

Kim and Shego quickly looked at the stands where the WWEE agents sat. She took a stance and lit her hands. "Well?" she asked of one who sat nearby.

"Well what?" he replied, "We don't dare do anything without orders, and he didn't finish giving any."

Apparently what the man had said was true. None of the agents was making any attempt to attack or leave.

Kim tapped a button on her wrist Kimmunicator. "Dr. Director, we have things under control. Send your men in, and bring some medics. I have a broken leg."

"Be there shortly, Kim," was the reply, and the screen went dark.

Within an hour the base had been secured and Gemini captured. None of his agents Put up a fight; they didn▓t have orders to.

Kpkpkp

It was several hours later that Kim and Ron had found themselves in Middleton General, getting checked out. Ron was fine while Kim's leg was healing at a phenomenal rate. It would be healed within the next two days.

"So, Kim, what happened?" asked Ron, "You were limping toward us, and suddenly I could see your glow, and you got faster."

"I'm not really sure, Ron, I was concerned, and trying to get to you two, and suddenly the speed really kicked in," she replied.

"Something like that happened to me too," said Shego, stepping from the corner of the room, "I really needed my plasma to be a lot stronger very quickly, or I would have been a pancake from a falling steel plate. I felt something inside,  
and suddenly the plate wasn't a problem any more." She shook her head. "I don't know how to explain it either." Suddenly she grinned. "Well, it's been fun. See ya around, Kimmie, Stoppable." She turned and left, not even waiting for a goodbye from the heroes.

A minute later Ron said, "So what now, KP?"

"Well, after I finish healing, it's back to GJ for testing to see what's happened. After that, I guess it's back to college."

"And it will be a week before you do any more speed tests," said Mrs. Dr. P coming into the room. "I know you'll be ready in two days, but I'd rather err on the side of caution."

Kim started to protest, but the look on her mom's face stopped her. "You know best," she finally admitted. 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After a couple of days, Kim was able to use her leg again, but was resting it as much as possible. While sitting on the couch, her 'Tweeb Sense' kicked in, and she came to the door in time to see Jim and Tim disappear into her room.

She quietly followed, and interrupted them before they could pull anything.

"AHAH! Caught you red handed!" she shouted, triumphantly.

But they were ready for her. Jim pushed a button on a hand-held control box, and Kim found herself trapped in the same containment field they had used on Ron last year.

"Let's see you," said Jim.

"Get out of that one!" finished Tim. "Your speed can't help you if you can't touch the ground."

Kim gave them a nasty grin. "You think so? I don't."

She had noticed the emitter was portable, which means she should be able put enough strain on the field for the feedback to drain the battery in short order. The white glow surrounded her, and she started hitting the field, which just bounced her fists back slightly.

The twins looked at each other, confused.

Kim kept hitting the field, moving faster and faster, until her arms were just a blur.

With a yell of pain, Jim dropped the control. The circuitry had been heating up. Suddenly there was a puff of acrid smoke, and the field disappeared. Kim dropped to the floor in a crouch.

Jim and Tim looked at each other. "Uh... gotta go!" they chorused, and hurried past Kim to the stairs.

"Scat! Shoo!" she called after them, "And let that be a lesson to you!"

kpkpkp

A week later found Kim descending the stairs from her attic room; Ron, Rufus, and Anne Possible waiting for her.

"I've got some bad news on the medical research front," said Anne, as Kim reached the bottom. "It seems the glow is attached to you, and only you. Any live cells we take for testing lose the ability for rapid regeneration. I consulted with doctors in Go City, and they say the same thing happens with Team Go." She sighed. "Looks like there won't be any major medical breakthroughs after all."

"Sorry, mom, I know you were really hoping," said Kim. "Any idea why?"

"None. The best theory is that it takes a certain amount of mass to manifest," she replied.

"Maybe it needs to have a brain," said Ron, distracted folding a towel, "You know, for control."

Anne and Kim looked at each other.

"Ron, that's brilliant!" said Anne.

"Huh? Wha'd I say?" he asked, confused.

"That's a theory worth checking out," she continued, thoughtfully.

"Well," said Kim, "When I broke the staff that Aviarius had containing all the glows, they returned to their owners. I just thought they would all fade away."

"Almost as if they knew where they were going?" asked Anne.

"Come to think of it, yes," confirmed Kim.

"Yeah, that seemed strange to me too," said Ron.

"Let me make some notes, then we'll go..." said Anne, sitting down and grabbing a notepad.

kpkpkp

They met Shelly at the University track. Kim filled her in on how she used her speed in her last mission, and when she turned on her power, the glow was plainly visible, even in the direct sunlight.

"That's really amazing, Kim. If you could bottle and sell it, we'd have the best track team in the world!" said Shelly.

Kim grinned and turned red, but couldn't find a reply.

It was soon discovered that the mental breakthrough had allowed Kim to approximately double her speed. Wade theorized it would still take time and training for her to reach full potential, but a lot less time than he had thought.

kpkpkp

Walking up the stairs to their 3rd-floor dorm rooms, Kim and Ron were met at the top by Dr. Director herself. They adjourned to the floor's common room which was empty of other students.

"Well, Kimberly, this new ability of yours is going to be very handy in the future," she said, "I've had my scientists brainstorming to come up with ways to counteract it."

Ron looked confused. "Why? Don't you want her to use it?"

"Of course, Ronald, but if GJ can find ways to stop her, then the villains can too. We have to figure out how, and how to get around them."

"Oh, I get it. You want to stop Kim so she can go again," he replied.

The two women in the room exchanged a glance.

"Yyyyeah, if you want to put it that way," said Dr. Director.

"What have they got so far?" asked Kim.

"The obvious first, of course; covering the floor with a low-friction substance. We'll have to do some experimenting to see what happens," she replied.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Kim.

"The second thing is, you know there are others in the world with special abilities besides you and Team Go. We've been contacting them, and would like to assemble an elite team, with you as the leader," said the GJ head.

"I dunno," said Kim, "I don't want to quit college to go full time," said Kim, thoughtfully.

"Me either," said Ron.

"Uh uh," Rufus agreed.

"Oh you won't have to, nor should you," replied the older woman. "They would be transferring here. The ones most interested are college students too. All cold continue with their majors. They would be part-timers for us as well."

"Okay... who are they, then?" asked Kim, tilting her head slightly.

Dr. Director hesitated. "Well... I'd better not say. We are still in negotiations with all of them, and they may not work out. I will tell you if all of them join, there may be as many as six, of both genders."

"BOOYAH! Kim!" said an excited Ron, pumping his fist, "You get to lead a team of super heroes!"

Kim looked at him. "Let's not get too excited. It may not work out." She looked at her part-time boss. "But I'm up for it, if it happens." She paused, sitting back. "Seems like lately the villains are ramping up their game. A team would be a good idea."

"Thank you, Kimberly, Ronald, Rufus," said Dr. Director, standing up. "That gives me a lot of encouragement. I'll see you later." She left, leaving the late-teen heroes alone.

Ron grinned. "And even if it doesn't, the villains will find out that the 'girl who can do anything' can suddenly do anything in a LOT less time!"

Kim laughed. "Yeah, gonna be interesting, that's for sure." and she kissed her boyfriend, leaving the glow off. After all, there are some things shouldn't be rushed.

The End

Author's Note:

I don't have any plans for a sequel to this, at least not now. I've got a Winx Club story I really want to finish, and the next in the "Green Glory" series. I've put aside "Jinx of the World" for now. I'm seriously reconsidering the last chapters of "Tears", and may rewrite it first.

Sigh But now two plot bunnies have mated and given birth to a second storyline for "Fifth Color", which I inserted into the last chapter. Have to see where it takes me...


End file.
